Beautiful Beginnings
by GlubGlub38D
Summary: Eridan and Feferi humanstuck. READ.


**Beautiful beginnings**

As the new kid in school, Eridan Ampora hadn't yet been accepted into any of the groups or to any of the friendship in Alternia elementary school. He had transferred in the middle of the year school year into Miss Porrim Maryam 3rd grade class. He hadn't been thrilled. At his old school he had some friends and was surrounded by a rich environment but his parents that it'd be better to raise him in a small town where everyone knew everyone.

The first couple of days were like any another for a new kid. Miss Maryam picked him an assigned seat, catch up with his schoolwork, and everyone pretty much avoided him. Eridan thought that would pass eventually but as the weeks passed no one talked to him, but some started to pick on him.

It started one day during recess on the playground. Eridan was sitting in his favorite swing watching the other children play. He just couldn't understand. Why didn't they like him? Maybe it was the blonde hair with the violet stripe? Or could it be his weird wavy accent? Whatever the reason was no one would be his friend.

He admitted it. It was hard for him. He was inevitably alone. Even his parents weren't really there for him. They were always off on work related business. During his pity party time one of kids, Sollux Captor walked up. Eridans face lit up. Someone wanted to talk to him!

"Hey Ampora." Sollux said. Eridan remembered this kid. He was the kid with a lisp that turned his S's into Th's. Everyone else in the class thought that Sollux was really cool. "Hey Sollux." Eridan replied shyly.

"You're sitting in my swing." Sollux said threateningly. Eridan looked around and crossed his arms. "Your names not on it."

Sollux shrugged and pushed eridan off the swing and began to swing. "Stupid new kid."

Eridan wiped at his stinging eyes. What had he ever done to him? He had been sitting in that swing every day since he moved here. He lowered his head and wound his blue striped scarf tighter around his neck as if it would hide his embarrassment.

He ran back into the school and sat in Miss Maryam classroom. After several minutes of crying he heard a soft noise and turned around. Standing in the doorway was another classmate, Feferi Peixes. She was really sweet and chipper. She was also well liked in the class. Her long brunette hair was long and wavy. He always saw her wearing fuchsia colored goggles. She sat down besides Eridan and wiped his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. Eridan shakily explained what had happened between him and Sollux.

"What gives him the right to do that?" he asked Feferi once he finished explaining. She shook her head. "He just needs time to get used to you is all." She looked around and saw two sticks pointing out of Eridans school bag. She pointed at them and asked "what are those?"

"Oh um, I like magic. I'm really good at it, want to see?"He asked eagerly. Feferi nodded as he went and retrieved his wands. He struck a heroic pose and pointed at Feferi with one of his wands. She giggled as he said "I will make you nose disappear. Alakzam!"He raced over and tugged on her nose. "See?"

He showed her his thumb sticking out of his fist. She giggled and clapped her hands. "Silly! You didn't take my nose!" he shrugged and stuck his wands back in his bag.

"No but one day I'll get real good and be able to do real magic!"

"Hey Eridan?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me, Fef."

He smiled "Okay... Fef." She hugged him. "Let's be best friends okay?" he nodded eagerly and hugged her back tightly. He finally had a friend.

At first they were inseparable. They ate lunch together, they played together, and they even talked on the phone. But after several weeks Feferi stopped talking to him. Eridan didn't understand it at first but soon he thought that Sollux had gotten to her. That dreadful Sollux. When he was near Feferi the bullying had somewhat stopped but it started up as soon as it stopped.

Ever since then Sollux singled eridan out and bullied him worse than before. He would throw erasers at Eridans head, called him horrible names, and even got the meanest girl in class to pick on him. After several weeks of solluxs constant bullying, eridan decided it was time to stand up to him.

Out on the playground eridan grabbed the swing that Sollux had stolen from him and sat in it. He had no clue what he would say or do he just knew it had to stop.

"What are you doing Ampora?" Sollux challenged.

"Using the swing, obviously." Eridan replied back.

"Well get out, it's my swing."

"No."

Sollux pushed eridan out of the swing again expecting eridan to get up and run off but instead eridan fought. He pushed Sollux back which caused Sollux to lose his temper. Sollux swung at eridan and clipped his nose hoping it did some damage but eridan stood his ground. He tackled Sollux and the two boys duked it out. Eridan soon was on top of Sollux and started punching the poor boy in the face before Feferis voice cut through the fight.

"Stop! Now!"She pushed past the crowd of kids and pulled eridan off of Sollux and led him out to the class room.

"What were you doing?" she lectured.

"He kept picking on me so I wanted to do something about it." He shrugged.

"Did you have to start a fight?!"

"He started it."

She shook her head and wet a paper towel. She pulled out a chair.

"Sit."

He obeyed and sat quietly as she wiped the cut on his cheek. Once she was done she threw away the paper towel and sat beside him.

"You stopped talking to me…" he said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He fiddled with his scarf and he looked at her. "Are we… We still friends?"

She nodded and took his hand.

"Of course."


End file.
